


Lord Chaos and his Lady

by MistressPeverell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anti-Muggle Content, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressPeverell/pseuds/MistressPeverell
Summary: Harry Potter met his soulmate and nothing, not even an impenetrable prison will separate them. His beloved awaits and Lord Chaos will be reunited with his Lady, then the world will be theirs. Well...theirs and Lord Voldemort's.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Susan Bones, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Comments: 9
Kudos: 58





	Lord Chaos and his Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I'm not gaining any profit from writing this. It's for my own enjoyment and nothing more.  
> Constructive criticism is much appreciated, but flames will be ignored so don't even bother.

The wind was howling like a pack of wolves, hitting the prison’s entrance doors, trying to get inside. The rain was dripping down the cracks in the walls, rushing in from the holes in the roof and the glassless windows, the bars on them doing nothing to halt the flooding.

Outside the prison walls, the waves were crashing against the darkened cliffside, trees fell defeated and whisked away by the wind. Rain beat the earth, the animals whimpered in their dens.

Inside Azkaban Prison the screams of the inmates tore through the air, most having lost their voice long ago. The patrolling guards on the lower levels ignored the noise and kept walking, boots splashing in the puddles.

A shadow was sliding along the walls, avoiding the light of the torches. A glint in the darkness followed by the sound of a blade being unsheathed. A man appeared, lithe and fairly muscled, clad in black leather. Dragonhide boots silently sauntering across the stone floor, a strand of raven hair escaped from under the hood. A black, green trimmed half mask covering the man’s face, emerald pools shining with malice and unholy glee visible from the eye holes.

A guard turned the corner, walking towards the man without seeing him. The visitor ran forward, a hand grabbing the guard’s hair and tilting his head backwards while the other dragged across his throat. The man let go and continued on his way, the dying man hitting the floor, gurgling sounds and fear filled eyes watched his killer walk away. Slowly, blood pooling around his corpse, all sounds ceased.

Seven levels and fourteen guards later, the assassin reached the high Security Ward and with it his target: Bellatrix Black’s cell. The former Lady Lestrange, husband killer (amongst others), was propped against the wall. Her hair a tangled mess and the grey prisoner uniform hung off her skeletal frame. 

She raised her head, just in time to see the Dementors running away, a glittery white buck in pursuit. Her dark grey eyes met bright green. She smiled, giddily and loving, tears of relief slipping from her eyes. Even in her state, dirty and gaunt from her second stay in that hellhole, the beauty she had been before Azkaban shined through.

“You came,” she whispered, surprised and elated.

“I promised, didn’t I? No one and nothing will take you from me.” said the Boy-who-lived, biy no more. He opened the cell door and kneeled down on the dirty stone beside the witch. He hugged her, not too tightly, worried from the fragile bones he could feel beneath his hands.

Bellatrix wrapped her arms around him and grabbed convulsively at the back of his shirt, hiding her tears in his chest. “You did.” They stayed like that, basking in each others’ presence. Once she felt calmer, the witch looked up at her beloved, “Where are we gonna hide? If Dumbledore finds out we’re soulmates… the Light side will be after us too.”

Harry wiped away her tears and smiled at her reassuringly, “We don’t have to worry about the Dark side, I joined Voldemort.”

She gasped, hands trembling and worry in her eyes. Harry kissed her, soothingly, chastishly, his soft lips against her chapped and injured ones. She had the tendency to bite her lips when scared and nothing scared her more than this place and the influence it had on her.

“He made me his equal. I have my own followers, mark and title. I’m Lord Chaos and my people are my Demons and you, my love, will be my Lady, my wife and partner. When the Dark triumphs against the Light, we’ll travel the world like we fantasised; we can have a family, just like we wanted. How does that sound?”

Mesmerised by his words, tears of joy streaming down her sunken cheeks, “Perfect.”

Another kiss, this one filled with passion, love and longing. Teeths pulling their lips, tongues chasing each other in their mouths. They stopped, panting and flushed. 

“Let’s get out of here, I plan to ravish you tonight.” He grabbed her beneath her knees and carried her out like the princess she was to him.

He ignored the prisoners begging for help, for freedom. They left without a backwards glance, only once they reached the rocky cliffs of the island did he turn around. 

A wave of his hand behind Bellatrix’s back and a muttered incantation later, “Pyros”, and the prison was burning. 

Fire dragons attacked its walls, devouring stone and people alike. Not even the Dementors managed to escape. He waited until Azkaban was just a pile of ashes and dispelled the Fiendfyre. He turned on his heel, careful of the precious cargo in his arms, and apparetated away.

***

Years later, the Dark Lord and Lord Chaos had conquered all the magical communities, creating an Empire. A curse was cast on every city, every village, until their ranges overlapped and covered the whole world. It sterilised all non-magicals born in its radius and killed every muggle older than 40, the non-magical governments believed it was a pandemic. The only reason why they didn’t just kill them all, was to ensure that as many magical children were born as possible. Following the loss of more than half the world population, the muggle governments had elected to destroy all weapons and disband their armies to promote ‘world peace in this harrowing times’. Liberal use of compulsions and Imperio from the Death Eaters and the Demons helped this decision along. Soon, muggles would become extinct and magic would reign on Earth.

Sentient Magical Creatures were renamed Beings and given the same right as wizards and witches: goblins, centaurs, merpeople… all lived together as a community. Muggleborns and squibs were taken from their parents as soon they were born and adopted in a magical family. Hermione Granger’s genealogy research detailing how muggleborns descended from squibs that had been cast out had ensured that they were welcomed back in their ancestral families with open arms. Luna Lovegood’s tests proving that children of a pureblood and muggleborn or squb were much more powerful ensured that all prejudice against them disappeared. 

The Dark Arts were legalised and taught in every magical school by certified instructors, to avoid anyone becoming addicted. Some spells, both Light and Dark, were considered too dangerous and outlawed with a clear explanation of why so that suicidal idiots weren’t tempted to use them.

Lucius Malfoy became Britain’s Minister of Magic, Ministers of all countries had to be approved by the Lords before being sworn in. All Ministers had to send periodic reports to the Emperors, spies to keep an eye on them ensured they couldn’t double cross the Lords. 

Hogwarts new Headmaster was none other than the Dark Lord Voldemort himself, who turned his alma mater into the best magical institution worldwide. Luna Longbottom, nee Lovegood, was the Head of the Quibbler, the most read newspaper in Britain, her husband was the Herbology professor at Hogwarts, their firstborn would be born in October. Hermione Granger was the Head of the Research and Development Department that replaced the Misuse of Muggle artifacts Department. Her aim was to bring the Magical World to the 21st century and maybe create some of those sci-fi gadgets from the movies. She was happily married to Draco Malfoy, Lord Malfoy and Head Healer at St Mungus.

Fred and George Weasley, being soulmates and after the death of their overly controlling mother, married each other and owned the biggest chain of joke shops in the Empire, bringing in lots of profits for themselves and their silent partner and Lord. Their wealth rivaled the Malfoys, which their younger brother and General Manager enjoyed rubbing in Draco’s face. Arthur Weasley was the Headmaster of Marauders’ Primary School, once freed from his wife’s mind controlling potions, the Weasley patriarch was a force to be reckoned with; his students absolutely adored him. Susan Bones married Hannah Abbott and succeeded her Aunt as Head of the Department of Law Enforcement, her wife was the happy Matron of ‘Lily Evans’ Orphanage’.

Lord Chaos and his Lady traveled the world after the end of the war, Bellatrix’s unexpected pregnancy after a night of drunken debauchery forced them to return to Britain, neither of them had realised they forgot contraceptives. They moved to Potter Manor with their firstborn son, who was closely followed by a brother and a little sister after that. They were currently expecting twins and dragged their children to a new place every holiday.

Everything was well and the few rebellions started by idiots like the obsessed Ginny Weasley were easily squashed. The Magical World was thriving.


End file.
